


All Things Come to Ruin

by Canislupusarctos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, HashiMada BigBang 2018, M/M, Not that much though, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canislupusarctos/pseuds/Canislupusarctos
Summary: This is kinda rushed because I did it for the Hashimada Big Bang at the last second.  The prompt was ruin, which again helped me come up with yet another uncreative title(it’s hard to come up with a creative title 10+ times a day, every day).





	All Things Come to Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave constructive criticism!

“Just aim it a little higher than you’d expect.  That’s the trick.”

 

From the moment Madara heard those words, he already knew whatever connection might form between him and the person speaking those words would never last.  It wasn’t the words themselves, but something about the tone, something that revealed a hidden truth about the speaker, something Madara couldn’t discern. Besides, nothing in Madara’s life seemed to last, regardless.  His parents and clan were distant, and three of his brothers had already died.

 

Despite this, knowing it was a good way to get hurt, Madara engaged with the eccentric boy called Hashirama.  He ended up being, as he predicted, a moth that flew too close to not just any light, but the very sun itself, expecting to be burned.  But what he did not predict was that he was burned far more severely than he could have imagined, and it was like losing his wings, the ability to ever make that irrational decision again.  He should have known better. He never seemed to learn, though, and he always paid for it dearly. When Hashirama told him how to throw the stone, he didn’t listen, and his stone sank to the bottom.  When he’d experienced being burned before, yet continued to form bonds, his weaknesses, it was worse every time, and he was like that stone, sinking under the weight of so much water, drowning, yet unable to drown.

 

There had even been a time Madara and Hashirama had both acknowledged out loud the uncertainty of their friendship.  Madara, thinking of all his broken bonds, had asked Hashirama, “You know our friendship could end very easily under a lot of circumstances, right?  Is it really worth that to you?”

 

Hashirama had immediately replied with a smile, “Of course it is!”

 

What Madara didn’t know he didn’t say was,  _ it’s better to have loved and lost than never loved at all _ .  Perhaps, if Hashirama had said it, things could have been different.  Then, Hashirama asked Madara in turn, “Is our friendship worth it to you?”

 

At the time, Madara replied with no hesitation, but with a forced, false smile to hide his true emotions, “Always!”

 

What Hashirama didn’t know he didn’t say was,  _ I know you’re a Senju, but that won’t change anything.  You’ll always be one of the people closest to my heart.  _ If Madara had said it, maybe there would have been a very different turn of events.  Instead, he had been right when he first heard Hashirama’s voice.

 

When they were adults, fighting, decimating the land, Hashirama had asked him again if their bond was worth it.  In his anger, trying to rile up Hashirama, not meaning what he said, Madara had screamed, “NO!”

 

He’d seen the tears in Hashirama’s eyes, but at the moment, he had convinced himself he didn’t care.  He’d regretted it quickly, for he had, deep down, wanted to reconcile with Hashirama, but Hashirama had snapped at a critical moment, killing Madara(temporarily), and shattering his heart and sanity.  Then, it was too late. Because after Madara spoke his final words to Hashirama, “I love you,” he’d tried to say,  _ our bond was worth it, and I forgive you. _

 

But he’d never gotten the chance, and now he was completely and utterly alone.  He whispered into the stale air of the cave, “I was a mere moth who dared to dance upon the sun, even after being burned time after time, yet still naive and unchanging.  Until it  _ was _ the sun I had the arrogance to flirt with, and for my arrogance lost my wings.”

 

A moth fluttered by in the darkness of the underground, visible only to Madara’s Rinnegan, and he watched as it flew aimlessly in circles, lost, rather than burnt.  “Then I lost everything, including the sun, and my life came to ruin, as all things must.”

 

Reaching out, crushing the moth in one hand, trying to convince himself even while speaking with no hesitation, Madara continued, “So no, Hashirama, our bond was not worth it, because now you’re dead, I’m trapped in a living hell, and our dreams,” moth dust trickled onto the ground as Madara opened his hand, “are nothing but ash.”


End file.
